New Outlook
by Itsuna of the black flames
Summary: Orochimaru makes a decision that alters everything that we know about our favorite blond. Fem-Naru, Good Akatsuki, Curse seal Naruto.


**Hey, guys welcome to my new story that will be my mean** **s to end writer's** **block. This story isn't a crossover it is just base Naruto. The story won't follow canon. I like the anime and the manga, but I just won't be following all that much. For most of the story, some of you are going to be confused others will get what is happening. If you the reader spot plot holes message me.**

'Normal' speech

"Thoughts"

 **'Demonic/summons/jutsu'**

" **Thoughts"**

Warning mention of attempted rape ahead if you see this(?!_ Then skip to this(?.?)

Orochimaru was many things, a genius of his era, a monster to some and finally an opportunist. With that last nature, Orochimaru thought of the Kyuubi jinchuriki wrapped in his tongue. The boy had potential that might one day overshadow Sasuke's. The man was plotting. Now he couldn't bestow his Juinjutsu on the boy, or could he. Quickly focusing chakra to his hand for the Gogyō Fūin.

'Now boy this won't hurt at all hehe.' Orochimaru said as he slammed his hands on the boy's stomach. He would have never realized that he miscalculated the area of the seal. The two seals now partially overlapped. He then brought the boy closer to his mouth where he bit the boy on the top of his left pectoral mussel nearer to the collarbone. Orochimaru then lowered the boy to the branch they were standing on. The boy let out a few gasps of pain before he passed out. Orochimaru then jumped away. Leaving Sakura alone with the two boys.

'Naruto, Sasuke-kun..' The girl said as she began to worry for her teammates. She knew she was weak. Without a second thought, Sakura went over to Sasuke and then to Naruto to check their pulse. Finding out that they were fine for now she looked around to see if there was a place she could take them finding a tree whose roots made for an excellent shelter she dragged each one of them to it, starting with Sasuke then moving on to Naruto.

Sakura after putting them in the tree went out to set up some traps. As she dissapered through the blond jinchuriki was convulsing on the ground with a red aura around his form. The red aura then began to change color to a light purple. The seal on Naruto's neck began to glow red and spread slightly then stopped. The seals on Naruto's stomach also began to glow a red color before they shattered leaving a smooth flat stomach. After the seals, Naruto's body began to change. With the snapping and cracking of bones, his body began to alter, and his once masculine bone structure started to become more feminine starting with his face. His face started to thin out becoming more petite. Next, his hands began to shrink becoming more feminine than his arms also began to grow smaller. His shoulders then started to become less broad. His chest then began to develop small breast. His waist began to narrow, and his hip started to grow slightly. His penis then began to grow smaller with his testicles beginning to move into his body. After several more seconds, the transformation was now complete with Naruto's hair growing longer. The boy soon turned girl had a small blush on her face that came from being hot.

This was the sight that Sakura came back to her male teammate was now a girl. Sakura thinking that Naruto was awake went to hit him when she realized that Naruto was panting a lot like Sasuke. Checking their temperature with the back of her hands she realized they were burning up. She also realized that Naruto wasn't using his perverted Jutsu. When someone uses a henge, they usually have a buzzing feeling about them. She began to wonder what happened to Naruto as she reached into her pouch and pulled out her canteen. She also pulled out two cloths which she then moistened down to place on their heads.

Scene change

As Sakura was doing this inside Naruto's mind, the boy turned girl opened her eyes to see a sawyer system. She huffed and began to trek through it. After what felt like hours she came to a large gate of some kind. The entrance is partially destroyed with the metal bent at different angles. That wasn't all there was a male and female duo who were standing there. The woman had red hair while the man was…

'Fourth Hokage?' Naruto wondered aloud. The now revealed Minato Namikaze smiled at the girl in front of him.

'Hello, Naruto.' Minato said as his wife Kushina Uzumaki began to cry slightly. The child in front of them was theirs, but the boy was gone now replaced by a beautiful girl who was an almost replica of her. She only had blond hair instead of red.

"I'm sure you have some questions for me, but first I would like to tell you this... You're a girl now. No this isn't a joke Orochimaru changed the seal that was holding back the Kyuubi. It caused the chakra to begin to mix with yours at an astonishing rate. Your body wouldn't have been able to handle all of the chakras at once so in a sense it saved you by changing you." Minato said answering the questions before the girl could ask them.

'Why are you here?' Naruto asked in a defeated tone.

'He sealed some of our chakras into you in hopes that we could help you in the future.' Kushina said as she rushed to the young girl and held her in her arms. This caused her to stiffen then relax. 'One more thing sweetie. I'm your mother Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, and that bum behind me is your father, Minato.' Kushina finished as the girl in her arm began to cry. All the sorrow about not knowing her parents came out at that moment. Her father then came in closer and held the two in his arms.

'We have some gifts for you Naru.' Minato said as he let go of the two. After hearing this, the girl brightened up. With a few hands signs, Minato placed his hands on the ground was a summoning array appeared out of the collection a bookshelf appeared.

'What are these?' Naruto asked with a confused look on her face.

'These books and scrolls contain a good number of the techniques that your mother and I have learned and mastered. The red books are the fuuinjutsu, the green is taijutsu katas, and the blue is chakra exercises with some elemental training in there.' Minato said as he pointed to each of the books and scrolls. The last few books were brown, and one was a light yellow color.

'The last few contain some notes on our jutsus, and the last one here is my life journal.' Minato said as he pointed to the yellow book.

'Thank you kaa-san and tou-san.' Naruto said as she looked at her parents.

'One more thing Naru-chan, when you get out of this forest to go to the old man ask about our estate. He should be able to give you the keys to it.' Kushina said with her motherly smile on her face that caused Naruto to feel even more happy than she ever has been. The young girl could only nod her head.

After this was all said and down Naruto was able to hear a few soft grunts of annoyance. Walking over the cage, she was able to see a small fox with rabbit-like ears. The once great Kyuubi no Kitsune was now a little fox with a single tail that was slowly disappearing.

' **Do you pity me now kit.'** The fox said as it looked up at the girl with a look of pure annoyance on its face.

'No, I may have never got to know you, but you seem to proud for that.' The girl said as she looked at the fox who was beginning to look even more annoyed.

 **'Why is that brat, I expected hate or anger at me for ruining your life.'**

'I was angry at you for a long time but, I find it just blinds us.'

 **'I see… I'm losing my power. Sooner or later I will be dead.'**

'Is there a way to save you?' The girl asked

 **'There is but why would you care?'**

'Because you have been there for me when no one else would, you healed me even if you did it for yourself you still did, so thank you.' Naruto said with a small smile at the fox, who looked at the now girl with a conflicted look to its face

'May I ask your name so I know who I can save.'

" **Maybe this is the child that the old man was talking about."** The fox thought.

' **My name is…. Kurama, Naruto.'**

'It is nice to meet you Kurama. Now how do we save you?'

The fox smiled as he began to speak. **'You have to seal me again.'**

'We can help with that Naru-chan.' Minato said as he began to go through hand seals along with his wife. **Shishō Fūin.**

After they finished, a sealing array began to take shape around Kurama and spread up his form to around his neck taking on the shape of a collar. The collar had the Uzumaki clan sigil on it. After all, this was done Naruto's vision went white.

Scene change

As all this was happening inside Naruto's mind. Sakura was having a tough time. With sleep deprivation and Oto-nin. This all started when she threw a kunai at the squirrel to keep it away from the traps she set up.

, And now the Oto girl was holding her by her long hair. Her male team – Zaku was walking towards Naruto and Sasuke. As he got to them, he turned his gaze on to Naruto and gained a broad grin across his face.

?!

Reaching down he grabbed the girl's right breast. Nodding to himself he turned to Dosu.

'I'm going to have some fun with this one before we kill Sasuke.' He said as Dosu nodded. Looking back at the girl on the ground he reached down towards the girls pants and began to pull them down. As he got the pants to the girl's knees, he reached his hand down the boyish frog printed boxers.

?.?

He would have gotten farther if he could move. He then walked back away from the girl and away from the tree. He saw Kin was holding a kunai to her neck and Dosu was fighting a spandex wearing Konoha Nin. He moved his eyes down to his shadow to see an elongated strip of shadows that was leading back to some bushes.

After he saw this, he knew he was trapped. He then saw an expanded arm coming to crash down on him when he went to close his eyes. He opened them to feel no pain at all, and he even realized he was able to move.

Taking a few steps, he held up his hands and unleashed his attack at the bushes. After he did this, he began to feel a repulsive chakra behind him, and he then heard a voice ask.

'Sakura who did that to you.' Sasuke Uchiha was awake with flame-like markings crawling across his face.

'I did.' Zaku said with a cocky grin on his face. Sasuke didn't say anything just looked at him. Zaku taking that as a sign to attack and unleashed another of his attacks at the Uchiha.

'He wasn't so tough only took one jutsu to take him down.' Zaku said he began to chuckle. That all came to a screeching halt as he felt someone holding his arms behind his back.

'You seem very proud of these arms of yours.' Sasuke said with a sadistic grin stretching across his face. He then began to break the boy's arms. He would have done more if he didn't feel an oppressive chakra in the place he laid Naruto down. Turning his head, he saw a girl with long blonde hair and a pretty face standing theirs in slightly baggy clothes.

'That is enough Sasuke-teme.' Naruto said as she moved at speeds the other Gennin couldn't even see. Naruto was now standing next to Sasuke with her hand gripping his shoulder tightly. As Sasuke looked at the girl, his curiosity got the best of him.

'Who are you supposed to be?' Sasuke asked as he let go of the boy's arms. The girl was pretty. Her face was heart shaped, her chest was on the flat side but with some noticeable bumps, and she was already getting her curves.

'I'm Naruto you teme.' Naruto said with an annoyed expression on her face at the fact she was a girl now. She couldn't feel her little friend touching her leg anymore.

Sasuke could only raise a brow at the girl. She did look like Naruto same facial features. He could tell she wasn't using a henge at all. It made him think that Naruto always was a girl, to begin with, and if so then she saw his….

'You're a pervert Naruto, we used the same hot springs and shared a tent.' Sasuke said as a blush crept up his neck and turned his face the same color as his favorite food.

'Am not teme, if anything you are for always looking at my butt when we were walking or running.' Naruto said with a fox like a smile creeping on to her face. This caused Sasuke to go even redder this time with anger.

'Dope I would never look at another male like that it is unbecoming of an Uchiha.' Sasuke said with anger slipping into his voice.

'I mean who try's to grope their teammate in there sleep teme.' Naruto said with an even broader grin.

As the two were in their verbal spar teams, 9 and 10 along with the Oto Genin had sweat drops on the backs of their heads. The two were in the middle of a battle and were fighting like an old married couple. The Oto genin Dosu looked over at Zaku and realized that he was able to crawl over to a set of bushes off to the side. About to make his way over to him. He looked down to his ninja pouch and reached inside pulling out his teams scroll he threw it over to Sasuke who caught it without looking still immersed in his verbal spar.

-Time Skip-

 **'So in essence kit you are now the new Kyuubi, you have all my powers that include, but not limited to, elemental manipulation of fire and wind, enhanced senses, endurance, and enhanced strength you also are now immortal you will stop growing and aging at eighteen or twenty.** Kurama said to the now shell-shocked blond who had fox-like ears on the top of her head and three tails billowing behind her.

'Are more fox features going to appear on me?" She asked with wonderment as she felt along her lower back were the tails connected. She felt another slight bump next to one of them.

 **'Yes, you will get six more tails, and you will gain a fox form."** Kurama answered with a lazy yawn as he wrapped himself up in his now single tail.

'Can I hide the features at least?' She asked all she got was an in responses was a grunt in the affirmative. 'How'

 **'Think them gone and they should natural do it.'** Kurama said as he lazed his head on the sofa bed. As he finished with that Naruto gained a tick mark on her forehead as she was about to yell, she stopped herself and just huffed and left the room and went into the attached bathroom. As she looked herself over she was able to see that her once slight longer than average canines were now a few centimeters more prominent. The whisker birthmarks she had were thinner and were barely noticeable. She then took off the shirt Sakura let her borrow and looked at her chest and stomach, she turned to either side to see the size of her breasts, they were bigger than most girls her age, but she was still on the flat side. If she were to wear a small male shirt, they would show a bit but not all the way. She traced her eyes down her form to about her lower navel and above the female shorts that she was now wearing. She was a lot curvier than almost all the girls she was around, maybe not Hinata, but who could tell with that big coat of hers. As she went to pull down her shorts and female boxers, there was a knock on the door. With a start she thought of hiding her fox features she felt them disappear looking in the mirror she saw that the ears on the top of her head were gone and her human ears were now slightly pointed. Putting on her shirt, she went and opened the door.

At the door were her sensei Kakashi and a woman with long violet hair.

'Hey there Naru-chan may Yugao, and I come in for a minute?' Kakashi asked with an eye smile while the woman looked on with a bored expression.

'Sure Kakashi-sensei, what do you need?' Naruto asked as she steps aside to allow the two to walk into her room in the tower. She and her team made it in three days they where the fourth team to a make it there. As Kakashi stepped into the room, his lone eye scanned the room for anything out of place. Seeing nothing, he looked back at his once male student.

'How are you adapting to your changes Naruto?' Kakashi asked with an emphatic look on his face.

'Better than you might think sensei, at first I was a little scared and sad, but I think I can live with the changes.' Naruto said with a small smile on her face.

'That's good Naruto, and I need to look at the seal Orochimaru put on you. I've already looked at Sasuke's, and we will be sealing him later on today.' Kakashi said to try to alleviate any suspicions the two females in the room might have. With a nod, Naruto pulled the collar of her shirt down to just below the mark that was now on her left breast close to her collarbone. Moving his headband up Kakashi was able to tell that the cursed seal on Naruto was much different than Sasuke's while he looked similar to a Sharingan this one looked like three blades of grass. The seal looked like it might not activate any time soon.

'Are you having any trouble molding your chakra Naruto?' Kakashi asked the girl just shook her head in the negative.

'I think my control over it as grown sense the change sensei.' Naruto said as Kakashi made a motion to clarify what she meant. With a shrug, she walked to the wall and kept walking up till she was on the ceiling she then let herself drop a few meters and then did a flip in the air and hung by her fingertips. With a nod, Kakashi asked her to come down. Cutting the flow of her chakra, she landed on her feet.

'I guess it has.'

'Sensei may I ask what Yugao-san is doing here?' Naruto asked as she looked at the woman his eyes looked back in boredom and her eyes was a strange gleam that looked like amusement.

'I'm here to tell you something about your new body, and I have some new clothes for you.' Yugao said in a monotone voice with a slight quirk to her lips.

'I'll let you get to it.' Kakashi said as he turned on his heels and walked out the door closing it behind himself.

The two females looked at the door with a deadpan face. Yugao then looked back at the girl handing her the two shopping bags in her hand.

'Go shower and change into those please.' Yugao said with an authoritative tone. Without a complaint, Naruto walked back into the bathroom and stripped down to the female boxers she was wearing. Hooking her fingers into the elastic, she stopped and looked at the bags she was given. Taking her hands away from the female boxers she pulled out the contents of the pink bag. What she pulled out was a new set of boyshorts and a sports bra with a fishnet half shirt. The last thing in the bag was a new pair of ninja sandals they were black with a burnt orange sole.

The second bag had a set of burnt orange biker shorts, a matching top with a black jacket that had orange cuffs. It had a red Uzumaki swirl on the back. There was also a makeup kit in there.

Smiling Naruto then folded the clothes back up and placed them on top of the toilet. After that was all set and down she started the water up and waited for it to heat up. After making sure it was the right temperature set took off the boyshorts hand got in. Grabbing the washcloth, she put in there earlier she wet it down and lathered it up with some soap and began to scrub her body. Being careful not to rubber herself raw. After finishing with that, she grabbed the strawberry scented shampoo and began to lather her now waist length hair up. After she was down in the shower, she started to dry herself off. Once she was finished she with that she began to get dressed.

As she stepped out of the bathroom, she saw that there was some new additions to the room a whiteboard, a chart and a TV screen on a metal trolly with a video on the screen called Your Body and What You Need to Know.

With a gulp, Naruto sat on her bed.

'First, we are going to talk about hygiene and the changes your body is going through.

 **that took a lot longer than I expected it to so all I can say thanks for the wait.**

 **I'll be working on the story a bit more and that I'm working on My other story.**

 **Please review**

 **edited 8/19/2018**


End file.
